


Chocolate Chip Waffles

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, My OTP, Secret Relationship, Sonic is a good little hedgehog, Tom is very grateful to have him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic makes breakfast for Tom one morning.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Chocolate Chip Waffles

Tom woke up one morning to Sonic banging open the bedroom door.

The startled human sat up, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Sonic! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Sonic grinned. “Not today, but who knows about tomorrow?”

He carried in a plate. “Anyway, I made you breakfast!” He set it down on the nightstand.

Tom examined it. “Thanks. This is very thoughtful.”

“You’re welcome!” Sonic beamed. “Hope you like it. It’s waffles, but I put chocolate chips on it and stuff.”

Tom took a bite. “It tastes great.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The longer story is taking a while, apologies for the wait. The honest truth is that it seems I’ve been hit by writers block. I’m very slowly working on it, but it might be another few days until the story is ready to post. Until then, I hope these drabbles will tide you all over, and hopefully inspire some of you to write for this pairing, because we definitely need more of these two! I can’t keep this pairing alive all by myself, lol.


End file.
